camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Tyler Prada
|powers= |pet=No Pet |bedroom=Just a room in the Deimos Cabin |weapon images= Tyler-Prada-belt-knives.png|These are the knives that he keeps on his belt, they stay on the back side of his body/belt Tyler-Prada-Dagger.png|One of Tyler's two daggers, both of which he keeps strapped to his legs/belt. Tyler-Prada-greatsword.png|Tyler's hand a half claymore. |quote2=I have learned over the years that when one's mind is made up, this diminishes fear; knowing what must be done does away with fear. |file2=Tyler-Prada-2.png |file size2=200px |possessions= |likes=Flirting and girls |dislikes=People who are rude to cute/pretty/hot girls |colour=Blue |music=He doesn't like much music |food=Subs |animal= |book=Library books |quote3=Tell us your phobias and we will tell you what you are afraid of. |drink=Coke |song=He doesn't listen to much music |movie=Too many to choose from |sport=Flirting |other=Anything the color blue, the ocean, the deep ocean, Halloween. |skills=Running, Fighting for glory WIP |weapon=Any of his four CB daggers, or whatever he can get ahold of WIP |strength=Women, throw in a hot chick, and there goes Tyler, chasing her till he kills himself. |weakness=Probably women still |led=0/none |been=0/none |model=Niall Matter |gender=Male |eye=Light Blue |hair=Dark Brown-black |height=6 foot 0 |weight=150 LBS |ethnicity=Caucasian |hand=Right |shoe=US Men's 11 |blood=O+ |voice=Tenor |marks=birthmark, not visible when clothed |body=Stocky, athletic/muscular |more images= Tyler-Prada-3.png |one=Flirtgill |best=Shopping with his mom |worst=His gnarled hands |change=Attempts to adapt to it or change it to something better |mental=Well, generally happy |disorders=ADHD, but he's grown out of it |medical=None |mother=Alexus Prada |father=Deimos |creator=Tyler was born |half=Deimos Children |full=None |other relatives=His mother's family |family album= |home=Murfreesboro |earliest=He tends not to remember things |school=Public School |kiss=Krystal |sex=Krystal |love=Krystal |other firsts= |nicknames=Ty |native=English |languages=English |flaw=Anger |fears=Has no real fears |hobbies=Flirting |motto=If you haven't met her, then you obviously haven't flirted with her |won't=Stop flirting |admires=The next hot chick |influenced=Hot girls |compass=Whatever he feels like being |past person=Himself |current person=Just the next chick he meets. |crisis=Calmly, collectively and cooly |problems=With quick thinking wit |alignment=Camp, anyone is lucky enough to reach friendship |dream=Living the life |current=Living the life |quote=Fear is an underrated emotion. And that's why I think it's very dangerous to try and cosset children from it. A healthy scare is as good as as a healthy laugh. In fact, they're two sides of the same coin. There is a desire to shield from the knocks and bumps of reality. |file3=Tyler-Prada-1.png |file size3=200px |vice=Flirting when there is serious situation |bad=Flirting ALL the time |sleep=Sleeping like a normal human |quirk= he's arrogant |attitude=arrogant, and adventurous |talents=again, flirting |social=flirting, probably his only social skill |relationships= name relation feelings Krystal Calex Ex Girlfriend She's not bad, but she left... |ease=By himself |priority=Hot girls first, himself later, and beta phi sigma members |past=Not making sure his mother was safe |accomplishment=Making it to camp |secret=Nope, no secrets here |known=He doesn't tell them |tragedy=leaving his mother behind |wish=To make the outside world safe for all campers |cheated=Once or twice, depends on if juggling women is considered cheating |relates=as well as possible |strangers=as a flirting machine |lover=Passionate |friends=Crazy |familyp=He doesn't know what his mother thinks of him anymore |first impression=Cool, another kid whose gonna flirt with everyone |like most=His mom |like least=Hasn't decided yet. }} Category:Avingnon Category:Tyler Category:Prada Category:3 Month Power Category:6 Month Power Category:9 Month Power Category:Children of Deimos Category:Demigods Category:Niall Matter Category:Born in 1997 Category:Counsellors